Two Princes
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Yaoi. A love triangle threatens to tear apart the relationships of the Gundam Pilots ;p
1. Part I

Two Princes

By Devon Masterson

Quatre sighed as he sat on the couch after coming back from yet another horrible blind date. "I hate these things," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. These little set-ups were the only way he could get his sisters off his back about not being married and siring an heir. He was only twenty-four years old. He did not see the big hurry. There was so much he still wanted to do like date people that he picked out for himself, but then again if it were left to him he would probably just hang out with the guys. They seemed so free now that the war was over.

It was not that he did not mind being head of the family, that was okay. It was his sisters so many of them seemed like they did not care about what he thought just what he symbolized. It was his sisters considerably older than him that gave him the most problems, but then there was great age difference between him and most of them. His oldest sister was nearly forty years old and he was the youngest of the Winner children. It sucked, but it was life. At least he had the pleasure of sort of growing up with a few of his sisters, though he met the rest of them after the war. He only had one sister the same age as him, they were actually a day apart, Sadirah. The two of them were often called the twins because they acted similar and their closeness in age. The were inseparatable until, it was time for them to go off to boarding school. After that he hardly saw her, but they continued to write then during the war he lost track of her amongst his other sisters and their letters grew scarce. _"It's weird, how I now just thought about her. It's been almost six years since I last heard from her. I'll call her in the morning."_

He stood to his feet and stretched. His bed was calling him. The others were probably sleeping peacefully in preparation for whatever their schedules held in store for them and he would join them.

"Another bomb?" Trowa asked suddenly from a dark corner of the room.

Used to his sudden entrances, Quatre did not start, but nodded. "Worst date of my life," Quatre replied. "I'm going to bed. I have some meetings first thing in the morning."

"I made you some tea just in case you need to relax," Trowa commented as he stood. He stretched and put the book he had been reading on the table. "It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Trowa," Quatre said gratefully. "I'll warm it up and take it upstairs. Good night."

"Night," he replied as he watched Quatre walk off in the opposite direction. He sighed then walked up the stairs. He did not like for Quatre to have so much pressure put on him. It was not right and he wished Quatre's sisters would leave him alone. Quatre would find someone when he was ready.

===========

Quatre rubbed his temples and sighed as he left the room after excusing himself. He had been in meetings all day and barely accomplished what he set out to do. His best negotiation and business prowess was used today. He had even stopped for lunch and the quick toast he grabbed on his way out was long since gone. Nausea and fatigue were starting to lay claims to him. He could not even enjoy the feeling of accomplishment he normally would have when he succeeded in getting what he wanted. All he wanted to do his stand under a hot shower and let the water pour down him, at least he knew he would not be bothered, correction he would least likely be bothered. It was true what they said, the bathroom was the only place a person can be alone.

_"I have to make it there first though,"_ he thought as he made his way to his office. He had to take better care of himself or he was going to break down. His doctor already warned him of that and he promised to try and slow down. Try was the key word and he did try for a day then everything went like usual. There was so much he had to get done and he had to make sure everyone was okay, then he would worry about himself.

"Mr. Winner," his secretary called as soon as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, Ms. Daily," he answered sounding ten times more cheerful than he felt. 

"Your sister, Xaria, is on line one," she replied before leaving for the day

"Thank you," he replied as he punched a button on the vid phone.

Xaria's face appeared on the screen looking disappointed. "Quatre, you have try again. Megan is a nice girl and she likes you."

"Yes, she is a nice girl," Quatre replied propping his head with his hand, "but she's too eager to please. She kept changing her tastes to whatever mine were just so we could have something in common. I want to be with a woman who speaks her mind or at least is not afraid to if she wants."

"Quatre," Xaria sighed, "you're getting on in age. Father had seven children when he was twenty four."

Quatre started to rub his brow in annoyance. He was a forgiving soul, but he did get angry just like everyone else and today was not the day for him to be criticized. "Xaria, I am not a horse. I will meet someone and get married when I meet the right person. I do, however, appreciate your help in trying to find someone in my life."

Xaria smiled. Her words were apparently getting through to him. "Well, I guess that is big decision to make all at once. Father had twelve wives. I will keep an ear out."

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," she said. "I must go, I will talk to you later."

"Bye, Xaria," he replied then let his head drop to the desk as soon as the screen went blank. It was amazing what a little kissing up could do.

"Quatre, are you okay?" Trowa asked as he and Duo walked inside.

The blond lifted his head and smiled, people who will not bother him with demands. "Just a little tired," he said as he stood and walked over to them. He grabbed his desk as he felt a wave of dizziness then fell forward.

"Quatre!" Trowa called out as he rushed to catch him. He held Quatre in his arms and shook him but got no response. Trowa looked towards Duo and they both nodded as they quickly and discretely left the office.

=======

"What's wrong with him Sally?" Trowa asked as she opened the door to Quatre's room.

"He's just exhausted and his blood sugar is extremely low that was the reason he passed out," she explained. "I talked with Dr. Siid and Quatre had been under orders to slow down so that he would not risk his health."

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly. It made him angry that Quatre was not taking care of himself, but it angered him more that he did not notice that one of the most important people to him's health was failing. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sally put her hand on Trowa's shoulder and nodded. "I am ordering that he spend the next two days in bed and that he take the next two weeks off. He needs a break. Also he's hypoglycemic so he needs to make sure that he eats regularly or at least snacks. I gave him some orange juice to get his blood sugar up, but I would like for to eat something. From what you told me, I'm surprised he was coherent. I measured his sugar to be 25."

"I'll make sure that he follows orders this time," he replied.

"Good," Sally smiled. "He's lucky that's he's sleeping right now or I would yelled at him for being reckless."

"You might have to take a number," he said lowly.

Observant blue eyes washed over one of her fellow Preventers curiously. They widened as they reached the conclusion of why the stoic man seemed to be actually displaying annoyance. During the war it was common for one of the five to be hurt and never once did the stoic former pilot break from his stoicism, but this time she saw anger, relief, and concern. It was not completely obvious, but to someone close to him the nuances were detectable. "Trowa…"

"I do not wish to discuss it Sally," he interjected. "I'm going to sit with Quatre until he wakes up. Please inform the others of his condition."

She sighed. Normally she would have extended an invitation to talk about it later when he did feel up to discussing it, but she knew it would be a cold day in Hell before he would talk about his feelings with her. There was only one person he would tell and that person he was probably the most scared of telling. "Call me if he relapses."

Trowa nodded then entered the room and shut the door. As he walked over to the sleeping blond, sunlight filtered inside and onto the bed giving it a golden aura to everything it touched, especially the angel sleeping under the covers. He stood beside the bed and watched him breath peacefully for a few moments then ran his hands through the golden locks. They felt just like they looked, pure heaven. It was the first time he had ever really touched him and now that he allowed himself the luxury he wanted to continue, but he was not going to let his lower instincts take advantage of him. He could not take a chance that Quatre would not understand or even worse reject him.

"You need to take better care of yourself," he said lowly caressing Quatre's cheek affectionately. "I did not survive the war only to lose you." He placed his face amongst the golden locks and allowed him to get a whiff of his scent then pulled away, but not before kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I would never forgive you or myself if you slipped away so rest well," he whispered before taking up post on the chair beside the bed.

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Gundam Wing is owned by several people, but trust me I am not one of them. I just have some background people and this is just for fun so don't sue.


	2. Part II

Two Princes

By Devon Masterson

Part II

AN: This is my first yaoi. Be gentle it's my first time;p Seriously let me know, flame if you want I've been writing for six years I can take it.

Quatre yawned and stretched. That was the best night of sleep he had in a long time. He was more than ready to tackle whatever he had to do today. He pulled the covers back then frowned as he saw Trowa dozing in the chair next to him and his clock. _"I'm late!"_ He stood and walked over to the end of the bed and placed a throw across his best friend then started for his closet.

Feeling the warmth and weight of the throw caused Trowa to start. "What are you doing up?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He did not intend to fall asleep, but sitting up with Quatre for the better part of two days weakened his resistance.

"I over slept," Quatre answered quickly as he threw some clothes onto the bed.

"You didn't oversleep. You were exhausted and passed out," Trowa replied as he stood, "and you're not going anywhere. Sally ordered that you take the next two weeks off and you need to eat something."

"I'm fine, Trowa," Quatre assured him as he started for the bathroom.

Trowa stood in front of him and glared at him. "You're still not going. I am not going to take a chance that you collapse again."

Mediterranean eyes searched emerald ones. Quatre could sense the intense worry from Trowa. He must have really scared him. "So how long am I prisoner for?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Quatre almost squeaked then laid back.

Trowa smiled in amusement despite himself but did not allow Quatre to see it. "Sally wants you take a vacation and eat regularly. You're hypoglycemic."

He opened his mouth to protest about he was perfectly fine when his stomach growled. He flushed and scratched his head. Perhaps a vacation would not be so bad, it would get people off his back for awhile then he would be stronger when he got back. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," he answered. "I was busy."

"That's no excuse," Quatre replied turning on the tall man. "I'm going to get a shower and I expect you to get one too then we'll both get something to eat."

Trowa sighed this was not what he expected, but this was the Arabian's way. At least, he would be able to keep an eye out on him without protest. He turned to leave. "Yes, father," he said lowly before leaving.

"I heard that," Quatre said as he closed the bathroom door.

Trowa snickered while leaving the room. It was good to know that Quatre still had his sense of humor. "How's he doing?" Duo asked leaning against the wall holding a can.

"He seems to be fine," he answered. The mirth went out of his voice and he looked his usual stoic self. Quatre was the only one who ever got to see that side of him.

"That's good. It was getting gloomy around here," he answered. He seemed disappointed as he looked at the can he was holding. "Here." He threw it to Trowa.

Trowa caught it expertly and looked at it. The can was a power aid drink. "What's this for?"

"I figured your strength would be down after being in there for almost two days," he answered before leaving.

"Strange," he said before walking in the opposite direction. If he did not know better, he would have thought Duo was jealous.

===========

Quatre lifted a glass of orange juice to his lips as Duo joined him and Trowa at the table. An eyebrow raised when he noticed Duo staring at him. "What?"

"New clothes, Quatre?" Duo mused motioning toward him. The blond was without his usual khaki ensemble and all variations there of. Now he wore a red shirt, jean shorts, and boat shoes.

"I do get out some, Duo," he commented slightly embarrassed. This was his first time wearing the clothes, one of his more outgoing sisters bought them sometime ago. They were a little long when he first got them, but they appeared to fit fine now.

"Sure," Duo teased. "I guess I'm elected to be the guy who lightens you up. I know a couple of places…"

"Quatre should probably start out slowly," Trowa commented.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Trowa, I am on…vacation," he interjected then looked toward Duo. "It might be fun."

Duo smiled. "Great. I'll start you out slow. I don't want to overload anything." He looked toward Trowa casually and saw the brief look of his disapproval on his face.

Quatre smirked. It may have been awhile, but it hadn't been that long. Since he was the Winner heir, he had been taught from an early age about the mechanics of sex and pleasure. Though he never advertised the fact, he probably could show them more than a couple of things. He liked the persona of the shy, guy it was who he was most of the time. Only the brief period before he started training to be a Gundam Pilot, did he experience a complete an utter abandonment of the discipline he normally had.

"Master Quatre, your secretary, Ms. Daily called. She found your sister's phone number. I have it if you wish to speak to her. She also said to have a nice vacation." The young woman held out a piece of paper then left.

"Which sister is that?" Duo asked curiously.

"My youngest, Sadi; we were raised together until we were thirteen," he answered. "I haven't seen her since." He tucked the paper away. He would call her later.

"So what do you want to do first?" Duo asked as he finished.

"I don't know," Quatre answered. "What do you suggest?"

"Roller blading," Duo replied. "It's been awhile since I've been and there's a course not that far from here."

"I've never roller bladed before," Quatre commented. "It would be an interesting challenge to try. Let's go."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I have never been. It should be fun."

===========

"This is great," Duo replied as he skated circles around Quatre and Trowa. He frowned as he watched them move about gingerly. He knew the minute Quatre felt himself about to fall, he would grab on to Trowa. Perhaps he should have selected another activity that Quatre would have been better at. "Lean your weight forward and then move as though you're walking. It's easy watch." He grabbed Trowa's hand and wheeled him away from Quatre then proceeded to spin around with him.

Quatre raised an eyebrow curiously at the two of them spinning around. They definitely looked more graceful than he probably was right now. He wasn't too keen on being away from something that he could hold on to. "That's easy for you to say," he replied as he shifted his weight forward. The worst case scenario was that he would fall and break something. At least he had the best medical insurance money could buy.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Trowa asked as he pulled away.

"Trying to lighten everybody up," Duo answered, "besides, how will he learn if you're fawning all over him like his mother."

"I don't want him to get hurt," Trowa replied.

"I think you're the one who needs to relax, Trowa," Quatre commented as he rolled up. He was quite pleased with his accomplishment. "I'm fine," he assured him. He did a small circle and lost his balance momentarily, causing Trowa to reach out for him, but he refused the offer. "I've got it."

"You'll be doing tricks in no time," Duo smiled. "Follow me." He skated off.

"How long have you been doing this?" Quatre asked as he struggled to keep up with Duo's fast pace. He understood the premise of everything, but he still had to fight the impulse to let his weight shift backward.

Duo turned around to skate backwards as he thought for a moment. "About two years," he replied

"This is kind of fun once you get going," Quatre admitted.

"Just stick with me kid, there's plenty more that I can show you," he said winking. He smiled at the scowl on Trowa's face then turned around. "Up for a race, Trowa?"

"No…"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Quatre said giving Trowa a push. The emerald eyed man looked back. "I expect you to win."

Trowa smirked. Even though this was his first time on roller blades, he did pick it up quite quickly. He might actually have a chance and Quatre had faith in him. He nodded to Quatre then looked towards Duo. "You're on, Duo," he declared as he picked up speed.

"Eat my dust," the braided man laughed as he picked up speed as well.

Quatre watched as the two of them darted off then sighed. He had a feeling that he was holding Trowa back from having fun and now he knew it. It made him happier to see the both of them have a good time than having a good time himself. At least it gave him a chance to check out the scenery in slow motion and he could get the hang the roller blades. The next time they all hung out he would be less of a burden.

============

"I win," Duo declared as he hugged a large tree breathing hard.

"How do figure… when we never agreed… on a stopping point?" Trowa asked as he leaned over to catch his breath then stood.

"Because I just do," Duo answered as he let go of the tree and turned around. "It was fun wasn't it?"

"The race?" 

"Being with me," Duo replied as he skated over to him.

Trowa looked at him strangely trying to translate the meaning behind his words when it suddenly became obvious. Duo kissed him tenderly. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"Nothing I haven't done before," he replied as he started to kiss Trowa's neck.

"That was a long time ago," Trowa commented as he pushed Duo away gently.

"How about I refresh your memory?" Duo suggested pushing Trowa to the ground and straddling him. He could see the look of surprise in Trowa's eyes and he found it quite stimulating. That look was doing absolutely nothing for his resolve. Taking him right then and there would be no problem. Quatre was probably off somewhere entertaining himself until they come back and there was hardly anyone in the park. Of course, he purposely chose this location to make his move so they would be somewhat hidden from sight.

"No," he said sternly as he pushed Duo off of him and sat up.

Duo shook his head at least he still had some affect on the usually stoic man. He would have been angry if not for the small victory. The knowledge that Trowa still wanted him would have to be enough for now. "Are you ever even going to tell him?"

"I'm going back," Trowa replied before skating away.

Duo stood and skated in front of him. Violet eyes stared into emerald ones for a few moments trying to hide the secrets within them. _"If only he would look at me the way he looks Quatre." _Duo moved his hands to the front of Trowa's pants and stroked him gently. "Just remember that was because of me," he said disappointment and hurt ringing in his voice then turned around. "Race you back," he called just before darting off.

__

"I'll never understand him," Trowa thought as he followed suit.

============

"Quatre?" a voice called.

Quatre turned around and smiled at the young woman standing in front of him. "Sadi?"

"Tre!" she smiled as she practically pounced on her younger brother, knocking them to the ground. The two laughed and worked their way to their feet. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," he replied as dusted himself off and she looked him over. 

"You've grown so much. You're taller than me now," she smiled then frowned. "How come you never called me, Tre? I'm practically you're twin you know. Even telepathy would have been nice."

"A lot of things went on," he said lowly.

Sadirah's features became somewhat solemn for a moment. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled. "We'll talk about that later," she smiled. "But I still want to catch up."

"How long will you be here?" he asked.

"I'm taking a small break," Sadirah answered. "I can hang around for a week or two."

"Great you're staying with me" Quatre declared. "I'm vacation too for two weeks and I can't think who I would want to spend time with more."

"Oh I'm sure you have someone special in mind," she teased. 

"There's no one in my life right now other than the guys," Quatre replied. "I haven't met a woman that caught my interest."

Sadirah's eyes widened and then she chuckled slightly. "Interesting."

"What's so funny?"

"Half the family thinks you haven't married because you're gay. The 'unsavory element' they call it."

"I don't find that funny," Quatre replied indignantly.

"Well I don't care regardless, you're still my brother," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"I hope you had your fun," a female voice replied as she skated up to the two siblings. Quatre's breath caught his throat as he watched the woman with long dark green hair and eyes coming towards them in seemingly slow motion. Her complexion was the same walnut color as Sadirah's and it was just as flawless. The woman was magnificent and could have been a goddess.

Sadirah ran her hands through her white hair nervously then sighed. "I was gone for only ten minutes. Give me a break, Fox," she whined momentarily forgetting that Quatre was still there. "Oh Quatre, let me introduce you. Fox, this is my brother Quatre Winner. Quatre this is Kitsune Aresoft, my best friend and bodyguard while I'm on tour."

"Nice to meet you," Quatre replied thankful that he still had the capability of speech. He then suddenly turned toward Sadirah. "Tour?"

"I'm singer," Sadirah commented. "Oh come on Tre! You haven't heard of me! I'm insulted."

"I guess I'm out of touch," he replied his cheeks reddening.

"I'll bring you up to speed," she smiled. She looked toward Fox. "We'll be staying with Quatre the rest of our vacation. Now, you'll finally relax."

"I don't see how with you running off all the time," Fox commented.

"Rest assured that Sadirah will be quite safe and that out security is quite sound," Quatre remarked. "It will give you a rest. I know what a pain she can be sometimes."

"Hey!" Sadirah exclaimed. "I'm no more of pain than you are, Tre-Tre."

"I hated it when you called me that as a kid and I still do," he replied giving her a look.

"I know," she smiled.

"Rah-Rah," Quatre interjected.

Sadirah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Tre-Tre."

"Children please," Fox interrupted.

The two of them looked at her then laughed as they each flushed slightly. It was then that they realized just how much they missed just being around each other and acting silly. "Forgive us, Miss Kitsune," he apologize

"You don't…" Fox's sentence trailed

"Quatre!" Trowa called out as he and Duo skated over to him. He didn't like the idea strange people hanging around him, especially two women. One of them looked slightly familiar to him though. It was something about her white hair. _"Oh my god…"_

"Trowa and Duo," Quatre greeted. They were just in time. "I want you to meet…"

"You're Sadirah," Duo broke in smiling brightly. "Hey, can I have your autograph?"

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Gundam Wing is owned by several people, but trust me I am not one of them. I just have some background people and this is just for fun so don't sue.


	3. Part III

Two Princes

By Devon Masterson

Part III

Quatre sat in his study looking over a few reports that he didn't get to look over from a few days ago. He knew he was not suppose to be working but it couldn't hurt to do a little work. It was not like he was in his office so it was technically okay as long as Trowa did not catch him that is. The door opened and he quickly put away the report then sighed once he realized it was not Trowa. "Miss Kitsune," he smiled as he stood. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," she replied. "I went through the wrong door. I was trying to get a feel for the place."

"Duty to the end," he laughed. "You sound like a lot like me."

"You were working?" Fox asked. "No wonder you jumped when I came into the room. You're supposed to be on vacation remember?"

"So are you," he replied.

She flushed slightly. "That's different. I am responsible for Sadirah's life and you never know when an over zealous fan might try something."

Quatre looked at her thoughtfully. This woman was very interesting. "How long have you known my sister?" he asked offering her a seat.

"Actually we were school enemies for two years," she answered. "Then one day we got into a situation that caused us to join forces and we've been best friends every since. What about you, Trowa, and Duo?"

"We were in the war together," Quatre answered. "We often worked together along two other friends of ours Heero and Wufei."

"So what's the story with you and Trowa?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"Quatre asked. "We're just friends. He's practically a brother."

"Oh," she said flushing slightly. "I thought that you two…"

"I am not gay," he declared. That was two times that he had been accused of such.

"It's just that you seem…not that there's anything wrong with being…I'm going to shut up."

Quatre sighed. "It's alright, Miss Kitsune," he sighed. "It's the price of having twenty-nine sisters and no brothers, but at least I know a lot about women."

Fox smirked. She imagined that was probably true. "Your girlfriend must keep you busy then."

"She probably would if I had one," Quatre replied good-naturedly. He was starting to get a little nervous. It had been awhile since he met a woman that he was curious about. She was quite attractive and it did not help that he hadn't had sex in three years. Now, was not the time to pounce on the first interesting woman that came his way, though he was struggling not to think about it. "I guess I've always been too busy."

"I know what you mean," she replied shifting the subject slightly. "Touring with Sadirah leaves little time for anything else.

"Well I'm sure…"

"Quatre," Trowa interrupted as he walked into the room. He looked Kitsune warily. She seemed very comfortable around Quatre, he didn't like it. "What are you doing?"

"Miss Kitsune and I were just talking," Quatre answered strategically. Trowa asked him what was he doing currently and not was he was doing before, so he was safe.

The emerald eyed man looked suspiciously. "You look like you've been working."

"I do?" the blonde asked innocently.

"You know you're supposed to be resting," Trowa reminded him. 

"I better check on Sadi," Fox replied as she left the room. "It was nice talking with you, Quatre."

"I enjoyed it as well," he smiled. She grinned and shut the door behind her. "Why were you so rude? She is not the enemy, Trowa, and even if she was I can handle myself."

"You're supposed to be resting," Trowa repeated. He sifted though the papers and picked up and half-signed document. "How would your sisters respond if they knew that you were working yourself into an early grave and still without a heir to the family name?"

"You wouldn't?" Quatre challenged.

"Try me," the taller man replied. Green eyes met azure ones in battle. Neither was willing to back down.

Finally, Quatre backed away from the desk. His eyes were cold. He did not like such tactic used against him. His mind was already working to combat it for future battles. This time he would have to submit. "I never knew you to be a tattle tale," he remarked pouting.

Trowa's expression deflated somewhat, not even enough for even Quatre to notice. It was killing him to see the blonde mad at him. This was the only way to make sure that he got some rest. Losing Quatre to some stress related sickness, that could have been avoided, was not an option. "You forced me to do this." He ushered the blonde out of the room. Trust was not an option either.

Quatre cast another pouty look at the unspoken accusation then sighed inwardly. Anyone with common sense knew he would have sneaked back down there as soon as his jailer went around the corner. "Maybe I will take Duo up on his offer."

The green-eyed monster reared his head for a moment of brevity, before a memory of the braided man suggesting that they all go clubbing came to mind. He had to relax. If he kept taking every second Quatre spent in someone else's company personally, he would tip him off. Besides, Duo did not want Quatre. Duo made it plainly clear that he was interested only in Parisian Cuisine. "Good night, Quatre," he said before turning a corner.

Quatre blinked curiously for a second then went upstairs. He placed his hand on his doorknob then stopped. The impulse to do something wild came over him. It has been awhile since he did something spontaneous. Everyone was telling him to relax and he was forced into a vacation…he might as well enjoy it. Now who to go with?

Duo walked up the steps and looked Quatre for a moment. Something was wrong, the blonde was just standing at the door staring off into space. Part of him wanted to keep walking, Quatre was his rival after all, and he was practically the enemy! Friendship and common sense won out in the end. "You're not going to keel over are you?" Duo asked walking over to him.

"I'm fine," he smiled turning his head. "I'm going out. Are you coming?"

Duo grinned. "Is that a proposition?" He raised an eyebrow.

Quatre flushed, but managed to keep his composure. "Save it for the club."

"You're serious?" Duo asked.

Quatre walked passed him. "I do have a bit of a wild streak," he replied slightly annoyed.

"Hey," Duo called after him, "what brought this on?"

"You actually," he answered. "But I've been thinking about I from time to time."

"Being a virgin's getting to you, huh?"

A blond eyebrow raised. "I haven't been a virgin for quite some time."

"Since when?" he asked curiously. He wanted all the details.

"I'll tell you on the way," Quatre replied.

"You're trying to trick me," Duo observed, "but I'm coming anyway. I have to hear this."

"Good." Quatre reached the bottom of the stairs. "I thought we'd…"

"I thought you were going to bed," a stern voice said from behind them.

The blonde turned around. "I never said that." He smiled. "This is my vacation if I am going to relax like I am supposed to then I am going to have to leave the house. Come with us, you probably need a vacation more than I do."

"Us?" Trowa asked. His eyebrow raised as he looked behind the Arabian. Duo smiled and raised his eyebrows several times. "I coming with you."

"Let's go," Quatre suggested.

"Hold it right there," Sadirah replied. "I know you weren't leaving." She folded her arms and stared at him crossly. Fox snickered lightly. "Do you actually think I would let my baby brother gallivant all over town hopping from club to club with his friends, getting into who knows what?"

"Yes," Quatre smiled.

"Then you know me well," she laughed. She turned to Fox. "Looks like there's going to be a jail break. You up for it?"

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Gundam Wing is owned by several people, but trust me I am not one of them. I just have some background people and this is just for fun so don't sue.


End file.
